Quietus
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Sebuah pencarian panjang seorang pangeran yang terbuang, membuatnta nekad pergi dan melintasi beberapa waktu demi bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu yang sangat di cintainya/Trip Time/KiHyun Ceria Selamanya/STRAIGHT/BL
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Quietus**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Other.**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy Romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan SMEnt tapi untuk Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung mereka adalah milik Lizz juga cerita abal ini murni dari otak lizz.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

Bulan sedang bersinar dengan pongahnya dia atas langit kelabu malam itu bahkan cahaya bintang tak lagi mampu menandingi sinar sang bulan yang menguasai langit tanpa penghalang. Terlihat di bawah sana berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan tatapan yang di penuhi dengan kesedihan.

"Wookie~ah, apa memang takdir seorang putri memang seperti ini?!" tanya seorang wanita cantik berbalut pakaian sutra dengan surai coklat karamel yang terjatuh apik di punggungnya hampir mencapai betisnya. Tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat pantulan danau buatan di bawahnya yang membias sang bulan penuh di sana.

"Putri~sebaiknya kita segera masuk keistana" ucap Ryeowook seorang pelayan pribadi tak mengindahkan ucapa sang putri yang bertanya padanya, bahkan tatapannya mulai mengedar ke segala arah dengan tatapan waspada.

"Ini bahkan hari terakhirku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri, masihkah kau berniat untuk mengurungku wookie?!" tanya sang putri dengan suara tanpa nada, seolah pasrah dengan hidupnya.

" bukan seperti itu Putri, tapi~"ucapannya terhenti lantaran pertanyaan yang di lemparkan sang putri pada dirinya.

"Seperti apa calon suamiku nantinya?!" tanyanya tenang masih diam terpekur menatap danau buatan yang terlihat tenang tanpa riak.

"Dia~menurut kabar, pangeran Fan adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan Putri, Anda pasti menyukainya" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menyakinkan.

"Begitu?! sepertinya kau juga tidak tau!" balas Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Wajah cantik rupawannya dan wajah sehalus pirselen dengan bibir semerah plum alami miliknya menjadikan sang putri wanita tercantik dari yang tercantik di kerajaan itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya merasa sangat bersalah pada sang putri yang telah melontarkan jawaban salah, harusnya dia mengatakan jujur jika dirinya tidak tau mengenai calon suami sang putri.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia Putri!?" sesal Ryeowook.

Sang putri mengeleng dan tersenyum pahit. "Ini bukan salahmu" ucap sang putri seraya tersenyum sedih."sebelum menikah, aku ingin merasakan rasanya kebebasan, mencintai dan di cintai, aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang gadis normal seperti pada umumnya, seorang gadis yang benar-benar bisa menikmati hidupnya, bisakah aku melakukan hal itu" sang putri mendesah berat. "Tidak mungkin, aku tau kurasa hal itu terlalu mewah untukku" ucap sang putri pada akhirnnya masih dengan dunianya, Ryeowiik menunduk merasa bersalah namun deairan hawa dingin yang terasa aneh membuat Ryeowook kembali menatap sekitarnya dengan raut wajah yang mulai terlihat cemas luar biasa dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan mencekam hinggap di hatinya.

"T~tuan Putri bisakah kita kembali sekarang?!" desak Ryeowook tak ada sahutan masih mengamati sekitar dengan waspada.

"Putri~"

"Hah~baiklah, ayo kembali, Wookie" sang putri kembali mendesah namun belum satu langkah sang putri itu berbalik seseorang dengan surai segelap malamnya berdiri tepat di depannya membuat Ryeowook terpekik kaget dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan tak berapa lama gong istana telah di bunyikan dengan segera istana di penuhi oleh keributan dan teriakan-teriakan mencekam yang memenuhi hampir setiap penjuru istana.

"Seseorang~tidak" teriak Ryeowook panik memanggil seseorang. Sementara sang putri menatap sang pemuda bermata silver itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Iris selelehan karamel sang putri terlihat dingin membeku bagai ribuan jarum es yang menghujam tepat kedalam mata silver sang pemuda.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya sang putri menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan intens, sungguh pahatan wajah pemuda di depannya ini sungguh menawan dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang bergerak acak tertiup angin malam.

"Aku kau pasti tau siapapa aku" jawab pemuda itu langsung masih dengan tatapan dinginnya seolah tak tersentuh.

Sang putri terdiam saling menatap dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu."Hei~bisakah kau membawaku pergi darisini" bisik sang Putri sendu seolah tak ada ketakutan yang terpancar dalam di iris selelehan karamel miliknya.

"Baiklah" balasnya dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Tidaaakkk~" jerit Ryeowook kembali. "Penjaga~penjaga~" ryeowook berlari ke arah sang putri berusaha mencegah iblis itu membawa majikannya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau membawa calon permaisuri negeri ini" teriak Ryeowook dengan keberanian dan tekad. Saat pemuda bermata silver itu berniat membungkam Ryeowook dengan jari berkuku tajam miliknya sang putri berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Jangan sakiti dia?!" dingin, ucap sang putri pada pemuda yang tangannya kini sudah terangkat dengan kuku yang mengacung hampir mengenai mata Ryeowook yang terlihat mengigil di penuhi oleh ketakutan. Pemuda itu mendengarkan dan melirik sang putri berwajah bak malaikat itu sejenak dan mengayunkan tangan kirinya ke arah Ryeowook, membuat pemuda mungil itu jatuh terlempar dan langsung tersungkur di tanah kemudian pingsan.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menyakitinya?!" sang putri berucap dengan nada paling tajam dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari makhluk sepertiku?!" balasnya ringan seolah dari kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir indah semerah darah miliknya mengandung makna lain seperti "masih baik aku tidak membunuhnya". Sang putri menghela nafas panjang. Sang putri menatap wajah tampan dengan balutan tatto di pelipis hingga pipinya membuat kesan yang menawan bahkan kulit putihnya yang cenderung pucat menambah kesan mengangumkannya untuk sosoknya. Dia adalah makhluk sempurna dari klan yang mengerikan. Makhluk penghisap jiwa dan seorang monster berbahaya bagi kaumnya, manusia.

" jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?!" tanya sang putri.

Tanya mengucapkan satu katapun sang pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu mengendong sang putri dan membawanya, melompat dengan sangat tinggi hingga mencapai pucuk pohon tertinggi di luar gerbang istana dan menghilang di antara awan gelap yang menyelubungi langit malam itu.

.

.

.

°•°•°

 **Mencari...terus mencari...**

 **Melompat dari waktu ke waktu**

 **Tenggelam dalam sebuah kehampaan.**

 **Tersesat dalam ketidak pastian.**

 **Terjebak dalam aliran takdir yang memuakan.**

 **Ingin bebas...**

 **Keabadian tanpamu bagai luka yang tak tersembuhkan...**

 **Rasa sakit yang teramat terus kurasakan...**

 **Tersayat...tercabik...terkoyak...**

 **Hatiku mengingatmu...**

 **Selalu...**

 **Cintaku yang hilang karena kematian.**

 **Cairan merah kental yang tercecer penanda kematian yang menyakitkan.**

 **Aku mahluk ABADI yang menderita akan terus mencari.**

 **Aku datang hanya untuk sebuah kebahagiaan bersamamu...**

 **Aku dan kamu~**

 **Kita dan takdir~**

 **Hanya ada kematian.**

 **Aku mencintaimu...**

 **Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°•°•°**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Kyuhyun...cepat turun sekarang juga" teriak Heechul dari arah dapur. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Heechul tengah berkonser solo meneriakan nyanyian rock and roll di pagi itu hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan perhatian anak semata wayangnya, namun jangankan di sahuti bahkan di responpun tidak, entah apa yang di lakukan si evil itu di hari liburnya dan mendekam di kamar seperti seorang manusia goa yang takut sinar matahari.

"Jika kau tidak turun dalam waktu lima detik, jangan kau bisa melihat psp dan segala hal yang berbau game ada di rumah ini evil, Mama pastikan mereka semua akan berakhir di pembakaran besok" raungan Heechul terdengar membahana dengan nada suara mengancam. Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ancaman dari the real quen devil mau tak mau Kyuhyun langsung melompat dan melesat turun dari ranjang empuknya menghambur segera menuju ke arah dapur di mana ibunya berada, Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika ibunya pasti akan melakukan hal yang di teriakannya dan itu sangat buruk, Kyuhyun tak ingin merasakan perasaan tragis seperti dua bulan yang lalu saat ibunya menyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu~entah apa Kyuhyun bahkan sudah melupakannya~Kyuhyun menolak dan ibunya mengancam akan membakar semua sneaker koleksinya, benar saja keesokan harinya semua sneaker miliknya lenyap dan berubah menjadi puing-puing abu dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin psp dan segala dunianya berakhir dengan menjadi sampah gosong karena ulah ibunya.

Karena tergesah berlari kaku Kyuhyun terantuk kakinya sendiri membuat tubuhnya oleng dan berakhir dengan jatuh terjerembab mencium lantai menciptakan benjol kemerahan di dahinya, untung saja Kyuhyun berada di anak tangga terakhir jika tidak bisa di pastikan jika dirinya bisa memar bahkan patah tulang akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Aku disini Mama" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Antarakan makanan ini untuk Changmin dan janga lupa kau bawa kembali tempat makannya juga yang kemarin, mengerti" ucap Heechul seraya menyerahkan rantang nasi berukuran besar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ma~kenapa harus aku lagi yang mengantarkan makanan ini kepadanya? Memangnya aku pembantunya apa? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk datang dan makan disini saja" protes Kyuhyun tak terima dengan raut wajah tak ikhlasnya.

"Jangan banyak protes, cepat anatarkan saja, Mama tak ingin mendengar rengekan manjamu lagi" ucap Heechul menimpali.

"Aishh~menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun berdecak lirih seraya mengambil tempat makan yang ada di meja dengan wajah cemberut nya dan berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah menghentak.

"Kenapa dengan dahimu?!" teriak Heechul mengabaikan ucapan anaknya, Kyuhyun.

"Pokoknya besok aku tidak mau lagi jika harus mengantarkan makanan untuk food monster itu lagi, terserah dia mau kelaparan apa tidak aku tidak perduli dan tak ingin perduli" gerutu Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan ibunya dan melenggang pergi dengan kaki yang semakin menghentak kesal.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan~meniru siapa sih anak itu sangat tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali" gerutu Heechul, bahkan Heechul tak sadar siapa yang sedang di tiru oleh Kyuhyun saat ini kalau bukan dirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat seraya membanting pintu rumahnya dengan gerutuan yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir semerah plum miliknya.

"Lihat saja nanti aku akan melemparkan makanan ini langsung ke arah wajah si tiang idiot itu, menyebalkan~memangnya aku pembantunya, untuk apa dia mempunyai kaki sebesar dan sepanjang itu jika tidak di gunakan dengan baik kesal~kesal~kesal" jerit Kyuhyun lagi dengan raut wajah yang jauh dari kata baik tanpa di sadarinya sebuah manik berwarna silver terlihat mengamatinya dari atas tiang listrik yang berada tak jauh darinya terlihat surai kelamnya yang panjang di terpa oleh semilir angin pagi itu dan bergoyang indah melambai saling berlomba dengan jubah keagungannya membuat sosoknya terlihat seperti polesan maha karya sempurna yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan sebagai makhluk hidup.

 **Aku menemukanmu...**

 **Setelah sekian lama terperangkap dalam kehampaan dan permainan sang takdir.**

 **Hukuman ini harus segera di akhiri.**

 **Kutukan ini harus segera terhapuskan.**

 **Aku ingin bersamamu dalam keadaan apapun.**

 **Aku tidak ingin takdir buruk itu kembali mengambil alih hidupku, kebahagiaanku dan cintaku padamu.**

 **Kita akan bersama kembali**

 **Aku berjanji.**

Merasa seakan sedang di awasi oleh sesuatu Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari hal yang mencurigakan namun tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya dan jalanan pagi itu terlihat normal-normal saja, Kyuhyun bergidik dan semakin mempercepat laju larinya agar semakin cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya, rumah keluarga Shin Changmin, pemuda manis itu sempat mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran buruk dalam otaknya.

Sesosok dengan jubah itu melompat turun dari atas tiang listrik tanpa kesusahan dengan kaki yang menapak tanah dengan sempurna. mata silvernya masih tak teralihkan dari sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya. Pemuda bermata silver itu menatap punggung seseorang yang telah lama di rindukannya menatap tanpa berkedip pada pemuda manis itu yang menghilang di sebuah rumah dengan tergesah.

"Mama~makhluk apa dia, dia keren" tanya seorang anak kecil yang melintas tepat di sebelah sosok tampan yang terlihat menakjubkan itu.

Sang ibu dari anak kecil itu terlihat celingukan mencari objek yang di maksud oleh sang anak dengan dahi yang sedikit mengeryit aneh.

"Siapa yang kamu maksud sayang?!" tanya sang ibu berhenti tepat di samping pemuda bermata silver itu namun masih belum bisa menangkap dan melihat keberadaan sosok tampan itu dengan jelas, sementara manik bersinar bocah itu masih mengawasi sosok pemuda bersurai gelap itu dengan intens.

Pemuda bermata silver itu mengangkat jari-jarinya yang di penuhi oleh cakar tajam dan menaikan ke arah bibirnya membuat gestur untuk diam dan tidak berisik, si bocah kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah saat pemuda bermata silver itu balas tersenyum manis menambah kesan tampan yang terpahat di wajahnya di tambah dengan ukiran tatto segel di pelipis hingga pipinya membuatnya tampak menakjubkan hingga sang bocah itu menatap pemuda bersurai segelap malam itu dengan ratapan memuja. Pemuda bermata silver itu berjalan mendekati sang anak seraya mengrusak surai gelapnya saat melewatinya dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Chanyeolie~apa yang kau lihat nak, ayo" ucap sang ibu menyadarkan anaknya yang terdiam masih terfokuskan pada sosok menakjubkan yang tak bisa di lihat oleh sang ibu. Entah kenapa saat melihat sosok menakjubkan itu hati bocah yang bernama Chanyeol itu seakan berhenti berdetak dalam benaknya dia bertekad suatu saat nanti dia akan berubah menjadi tampan dan terlihat keren seperti pemuda bermata silver itu.

"Tidak ada Mama, ayo pergi" ucap bocah enam tahun itu tersenyum cerah seraya menyeret tangan sang ibu yang masih bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan tingkah anak laki-lakinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Quietus**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Other.**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy Romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan SMEnt tapi untuk Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung mereka adalah milik Lizz juga cerita abal ini murni dari otak lizz.**

 **Warning**

 **Alur maju mundur cantik jadi yang ada huruf blok hitam itu kejadian masa lalu dan tulisan biasa itu kejadian masa depan oke.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

 **"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemana sang putri berada, cepat cari putriku atau kepala kalianlah yang akan menjadi gantinya?!" teriak sang raja Cho hangeng yang terlihat murka saat tidak mendapati Putri mahkota serta anak kesayangannya tidak berada di kediamannya sementara pelayan setianya tergeletak pingsan dengan tulang rusuk yang retak dan tulang kakinya yang bergeser dan hampir terpisah dari engselnya serta luka baret yang menghiasi kulitnya masih tergeletak lemah di rawat oleh beberapa orang tabib.**

 **"Baik yang mulia" serentak para jendral serta prajurit menundukan kepalanya hormat kepada yang mulia raja dan bergegas pergi menyebar ke seluruh pelosok.**

 **"Yang mulia ayo segera tinggalkan istana utama kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum para** _ **verrine**_ **datang dan menemukan Anda, nyawa Anda adalah yang paling penting untuk saat ini yang mulia" ucap Kasim Shindong menatap khawatir akan keselamatan rajanya meski dia atau semua orang di kerajaan ini mati yang mulia rajanya harus tetap hidup karena nyawa rajanya adalah pusat dari kejayaan kerajaan.**

 **"Kau pikir aku akan pergi saat tau anakku di culik oleh makhluk sialan itu hah~" teriak sang raja mengeram marah menatap sang Kasim dan bergegas pergi untuk ikut mencari anak kesayangannya yang entah ada di mana.**

 **"Yang mulia Putri mahkota ada di atas atap hall utama dia berada dalam bahaya bersama dengan salah satu** _ **verrine,**_ **semua prajurit segera ke arah hall bentuk barisan pertahanan utamakan keselamatan sang putri dan jangan biarkan makhluk kegelapan itu lolos" terdengar perintah lantang sang jendral besar yang jelas memasuki pendengaran sang raja. Mendengar hal itu raja hangeng bergegas berlari menuju ke luar hall utama agar bisa melihat putri mahkotanya yang tengah di sandera oleh salah satu** _ **verrine**_ **dan benar saja Putri cantiknya berada dalam rengkuhan mahkluk menjijikan pemakan jiwa itu tepat di atas menara tinggi yang menjulang di depannya.**

 **"Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat selamatkan anakku" perintah sang raja dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan dan kemarahan melihat anaknya yang berada di atas puncak hall dan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, demi Tuhan hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya keturunannya.**

 **Kibum mengamati ke arah bawah yang terlihat seperti kerumunan semut yang mengerubuti gula, kini tatapannya hanya terfokus pada seorang dengan pakaian mewahnya yang terlihat sedikit mencolok di antara yang lainnya. "Ayahmu~" jedanya tenang tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. "dia terlihat menyedihkan" ucap Kibum menatap wajah pucat Hangeng intens. "bagaimana jika aku mematahkan lehermu dan membunuhmu tepat di depan mata kepala ayahmu?!" tanya Kibum dengan nada kelewat tenang menatap wajah pucat hangeng dari tempatnya berada.**

 **"Maka kau akan ikut mati bersamaku juga, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku mati di tanganmu dengan mudah asal kau tau" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah dinginnya menatap wajah tampan Kibum dengan tajam. Kibum tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya itu.**

 **"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu meski aku ingin, demi menyelamatkan tahtahku, aku harus membawamu hidup-hidup, aku membutuhkanmu tuan putri~" ucap Kibum pada akhirnya. Melempar Kyuhyun ke udara saat manik silvernya melihat empat orang menyerang dan melompat tepat ke arahnya secara bersamaan, empat jendral itu menyerang sang** _ **verrine**_ **yang terlihat tenang tak tergoyahkan, namun sayang serangan lemah seperti itu tidak mampu menandinginya pedang besar dengan sulur tajam yang akan menjerat siapa saja yang coba mendekati tuannya secara otomatis menjadi sebuah perisai Hidup yang melindungi Kibum ketika Kibum menebaskan pedangnya sulur-sulur berwarna hitam dengan duri runcing itu langsung aktif dan menjalar menyerang dan membuat pertahanan dari serangan yang di layangkan keempat jendral dari berbagai sisi sementara bagian tajamnya hanya fokus dengan target yang di inginkan Kibum, pedang milik Kibum adalah pedang hidup yang memiliki emosi membunuh yang kuat serta haus akan darah salah satu pedang terhebat dari legenda tiga pedang. Dengan gerakan cepat Kibum melempar Kyuhyun ke udara bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menepis semua serangan serta mendorong mundur keempat jendral besar itu menjauh dari jangkauannya dalam sepersekian detik setelahnya Kibum mendongak ke atas menatap Kyuhyun yang menunjukan wajah terkejut dan pucatnya karena di lempar ke udara begitu saja dalam ketinggian seratus tujuh belas meter di atas tanah, tenang Kibum menangkap tangan kiri Kyuhyun seolah tak merasakan berat sama sekali Kibum melambungkan tubuh Kyuhyun sekali lagi~lebih tepatnya melempar Kyuhyun~untuk memberi ruang agar dirinya mampu bergerak dengan lebih leluasa menepis serangan musuhnya dan menangkap tangan Kiri Kyuhyun lagi secara bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menghindar dari serangan salah satu jendral membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi terlontar ke udara terlihat seolah sedang terbang terombang-ambing di atas udara dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dengan tangan Kibum, namun karena begitu kuatnya tarikan tangan Kibum membuat persendian Kyuhyun sedikit berpindah tempat hingga terdengar Derik tulang milik Kyuhyun yang bergeser akibat gerakan mendadak yang di lakukan Kibum saat menghindari serangan ke empat jendelanya yang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis sakit tanpa menjerit, etika seorang putri.**

 **"Astaga...Kyuhyun~" jerit Hangeng yang melihat putrinya di lempar sembarangan ke udara oleh Kibum dan di tangkap dengan sangat tidak biasa bahkan Kibum tak mengindahkan raut wajah kesakitan yang di keluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kibum memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan sementara tangan Kanannya masih sibuk beradu pedang dengan ke empat jendral itu yang tak membiarkannya untuk menjauh dan semakin memojokannya. Kibum terpojok namun meski dia berada di posisi genting raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, terlihat datar dan dingin seolah dia bisa mengatasi segalanya bahkan raut wajah dingin stoicnya tidak pernah berubah dan tercemar oleh sebuah kecemasan.**

 **"Tetaplah waspada jangan biarkan dia keluar dari istana apapun yang terjadi" teriak salah satu jendral namun belum sempat ucapannya di dengar oleh semua orang Kibum telah lenyap dari hadapan mereka semua membuat semua orang terkejut kaget karena hilangnya sosok makhluk kegelapan berserta putri mahkota mereka. kibum melompat dengan sangat tinggi menaiki atap dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh bagai tak terlihat tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya.**

 **"Sialan kemana dia pergi cepat cari, jangan biarkan dia membawa yang mulia Putri mahkota, blokade semua jalan tangkap dia hidup atau mati dan pastikan jika yang mulia Putri mahkota dalam keadaan selamat." perintah dari seorang jendral tertinggi kepada ratusan anak buahnya.**

 **"Baik jendral" jawab mereka serempak dan menyebar membentuk formasi untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.**

 **"Kyuhyun~anakku" bisik Hangeng terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Hangeng bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika nasib anaknya akan berakhir menjadi santapan mahkluk kegelapan clan** _ **Verrine.**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hoaaamm~ah ngantuk sekali, aku ingin semua hari berubah menjadi hari Minggu dan aku mengutuk yang namanya hari Senin" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah setengah terpejam masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Cih~pagi-pagi sudah mematahkan semangat orang bisa tidak sekali-kali kau tidak mengerutu, memangnya kau saja yang membenci hari Senin" balas Eunhyuk seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Pasti kau begadang karena memainkan game baru yang ku beri waktu itu kan?!" tebak Changmin ikut menimpali dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tidak~aku bahkan kemarin tidak menyentuh kekasihku sama sekali Cwang, ini semua karena mimpiku, eh~apa kalian pernah bermimpi sebuah kejadian yang sangat mirip dengan kejadian nyata yang pernah kalian alami, seperti djejavu misalnya?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuka matanya menatap ke arah dua orang teman yang sama-sama idiot dan balas menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh tingkat maksimum.

"Ah~lupakan saja, berbicara dengan kalian sama saja berbicara dengan anak TK kalian bahkan tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan dan mulai kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dia atas meja kembali.

"Yak~evil apa maksudmu apa kau tak tau jika aku adalah manusia paling jenius di muka bumi ini" ujar Changmin merasa tidak terima di samakan dengan orang bodoh sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mencibir Kyuhyun dengan wajah malasnya.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela melihat sekumpulan awan kumulus tak menghiraukan ocehan changmin setelahanya iris selelehan karamel miliknya terfokus pada gerakan seirama beberapa daun yang berderak pelan di permainankan oleh angin sepoi pagi itu sesaat tatapan matanya menangkap sebuah sosok pemuda dengan dandanan dan gaya berpakaian yang terlihat aneh berdiri di atas cambang pohon menghadap tepat kerahnya seketika membuat Kyuhyun menengakkan tubuhnya untuk bisa mengamati pemuda dengan pakaian yang tidak biasa di kenakan oleh orang pada umumnya namun, pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya seolah menambah pelengkap kesempurnaannya bahkan kesan tampan dan misterius semakin menguar dari dalam dirinya sementara surai gelapnya terlihat melambai di tiup angin. Entah kenapa saat mata mereka bertemu seolah waktu terasa berhenti dengan sendirinya seolah hanya mereka berdua saja yang terlihat hidup bahkan anginpun seolah dengan untuk datang dan menganggu moment magis di antara keduanya.

Iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun bertubrukan dengan manik silver pemuda itu, mereka saling menatap dalam kebekuan yang nyaman hingga tatapan mata pemuda itu terlihat meredup sendu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun bibir semerah darah milik pemuda itu bergerak perlahan tanpa suara mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sama sekali tidak bisa di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun namun entah kenapa melihat wajah pemuda itu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun seakan di remas oleh tangan tak kasat mata dan membuatnya seolah merasakan kesedihan di hatinya.

"...Kyu...Kyuhyun, yak~bangulah, cepat" sentak Eunhyuk menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya tidak mengerti dan tatapannya sekali lagi dia layangkan ke arah pohon dimana dia melihat sosok pemuda itu namun tempat itu kosong tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu di sana.

"Kurasa aku bermimpi, mimpi aneh itu lagi" bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan membuka buku pelajaran yang sudah akan di mulai tanpa tau jika hal yang baru saja dia alaminya bukan sekedar mimpi. Karena jauh di atas atap berdirilah sosok laki-laki dengan manik silvernya menatap langit dengan surai panjang gelapnya yang telah di permainkan oleh angin.

"Kyu~aku menemukanmu, apa kau bisa mengingatku?!" tanyanya seperti sebuah bisikan samar pada angin. "Aku tau kau tidak akan mengingatku sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi bisakah kau tidak mati dengan cepat setelah bertemu denganku, aku hanya sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyunku~" ucap Kibum dengan nada sedih yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya. Kibum takut jika mendekati Kyuhyun maka Kyuhyunnya akan langsung terkena kesialan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tewas karena sebuah wabah penyakit atau kecelakaan karena memang seperti itulah takdirnya dan Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh tanpa bisa merengkuhnya sebuah kutukan panjang yang akan selalu menyiksanya karena sebuah dosa terlarang yang telah di tanamnya bersama Kyuhyun ribuan tahun silam, sebuah dosa suci yang bernama CINTA.

.

.

.

•°•°•

Awan hitam mengelayut rendah di atas langit, menguarkan hawa dingin yang semakin terasa menusuk kulit sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai gelapnya keluar dari sebuah kafe dengan arsitektur yang terlihat klasik namun terkesan nyaman dan hangat. Pemuda itu berdiri lama di depan kafe melemparkan manik segelap malamnya ke arah langit mendung yang terlihat di atasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sesaat jemarinya mulai merapatkan syal yang melingkar hangat di lehernya dan mendesah setelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin kembali lemah karena udara yang tidak bersahabat dengannya akhir-akhir ini hingga membuatnya jatuh sakit dan berakhir dengan meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya seharian dan membuatnya merasa semakin sakit.

"Malam ini pasti akan terasa dingin sekali" gumamnya masih setia berdiri di depan kafe seraya memasukan jemarinya kedalam saku celana panjangnya mencoba menghalau dingin yang seakan menemukan jemari miliknya yang sudah membeku sejak tadi.

Pemuda itu terlihat menghirup udara panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan dengan langkah ringan pemuda itu kembali berjalan pelan meninggalkan kafe tempatnya berdiri. Namun. belum sempat dia berjalan terlalu jauh seorang pelayan wanita berlari keluar dari dalam kafe drngan tergesah mulai mengejar sang pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Tuan~maaf..." sang wanita dengan wajah memerah serta menunduk dalam saat manik segelap malam pemuda itu menatap intens kearahnya. Pemuda itu berbalik saat merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan benar saja seorang pelayan wanita berlari kecil ke arahnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah tas dengan ukuran sedang ke arah pemuda itu.

Sesaat pemuda itu terlihat bingung namun akhirnya dia memekik pelan seolah tersadar dari kebodohannya. "Ah~terima kasih" ucap pemuda itu sekali lagi tersenyum tampan menunjukan senyum pembunuhnya yang seketika membuat pegawai kafe itu terlihat menunduk malu-malu dengan pipi yang semakin bersemu merah, pemuda bebrsurai gelap itu mengulurkan tangannya mengambil tas kertas yang di sodorkan oleh pegawai kafe yang isinya adalah sebuah makanan khas favorit ibunya yang tadi dia pesan, setelahnya pemuda itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang pegawai yang masih memamerkan senyum anehnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat karamelnya berlari kencang berlawanan arah dengannya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu pemuda itu hingga tas berisi makanan yang ada di pengangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Maafkan aku~maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap sang pemuda manis seraya membukukan badannya mengambil tas yanh tergeletak dan menyerahkan pada pemuda bersurai gelap itu, pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun dan diam seribu bahasa, pemuda itu masih mengamatinya dengan tatapan menilai, Pemuda manis itu mendongak dan seketika iris selelehan karamel dan manik gelap pemuda itu bertabrakan seolah menyalurkan sebuah sengatan listrik statis yang mengejutkan keduanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Mereka diam saling menatap dan mengamati tanpa kata, mencoba untuk meresapi setiap waktu yang seolah-olah terasa membeku seketika. Mereka masih terpaku satu sama lainnya hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan kebekuan magis yang mengelilingi mereka dengan teriakan lantangnya.

"Kyu ayo cepat, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" teriak Changmin yang tanpa sadar telah menyadarkan dari jerat manik gelap yang seolah menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran aneh tanpa batas namun terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan, Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan dan tersadar dari kebekuannya menatap ke arah Changmin yang menunggunya tidak sabar. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu seolah mengirimkan sebuah sinyal aneh yang terasa sangat familiar di antara keduanya, Kyuhyun mengeleng pelan dan bergegas menyusul Changmin meninggalkan sang pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang masih setia menatapnya dalam kebisuan.

Pemuda itu memegang dadanya yang terasa berdegung berisik. "Siapa dia. Dadaku~rasanya aneh?!" gumamnya pada angin dingin yang berhembus membelai anak-anak rambutnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memasukan jemarinya ke dalam saku celananya perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya dengan pikiran yang semakin berkecamuk, entah kenapa wajah pemuda manis itu mengingatkan dia pada seseorang wanita yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah" ucap sang pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan membuat kepalanya pusing lagi karena insomnia akut yang di deritanya akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tubuhnya berbalik menatap punggung pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang mulai menjauh. Ada sedikit kernyitan di dahi pemuda manis itu namun entah kenapa menatap punggung yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat jelas membuat hatinya seketika di dinding rasa kecewa, entah kenapa Kyuhyun mengharapkan pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Berbaliklah~kumohon" gumam Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak ingin kecewa saat ini dan benar saja dengan cepat Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya karena tak berapa lama pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi iris selelehan karamel miliknya dan manik segelap malam pemuda itu kembali bertemu, tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman melengkung singgah di bibir keduanya, mereka saling membalas senyum satu sama lain dengan binar aneh di mata keduanya yang membuat masing-masing mereka terlihat berkilau. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur masih menatap pemuda itu seraya mengigit bibirnya gemas bercampur dengan rasa malu dan senang yang membuncah di hatinya dan bergegas berlari menyusul Changmin yang kembali berteriak di belakangnya, Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi perasaan aneh yang merasuk dalam hatinya, pertama kali dia merasakan hal ini pada seorang pemuda yang baru pertama kali dia temui, pemuda asing yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya, aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

sementara pemuda itu menunduk dengan wajah cerah dan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari milik Kyuhyun dengan jantung yang kembali berdetak menghentak seakan ingin meledak dari rongga dadanya.

"Bodoh~" ucapnya mengatai dirinya sendiri dan kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah datarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **Pemuda pemilik mata silver itu menginjakkan kakinya ke atas tanah rerumputan dan kembali berlari semakin menjauh dari kawasan istana dengan sekali hentakan kuat Kibum berhasil melayang dan melewati pagar pembatas dan berhasil keluar dari istana menuju hutan, pemuda berwajah datar itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan tidak mendapati seorangpun yang mengejarnya meski dia tau sebagai manusia seperti mereka akan sangat sulit berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama sepertinya. Setelah di rasa aman Kibum pemuda bermata silver itu menurunkan~sedikit menghempaskan putri mahkota ke atas tanah, tanpa membuang kesempatan Kyuhyun menyentak kasar lengan pemuda datar itu hingga cengkraman tangannya terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit terkejut Kibum bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya dalam raut wajah datar miliknya seraya menatap tajam gadis cantik yang kini berjalan mundur menjauhi dirinya.**

 **"Jangan mendekat~" ancam Kyuhyun mematahkan sebuah ranting pohon suci yang tanpa sengaja di temukannya di dalam hutan itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menyesal dengan keputusannya sendiri yang melemparkan dirinya ke dalam gengaman makhluk kegelapan yang terkutuk itu.**

 **Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sama datar dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, tidak mengindahkan ancaman Kyuhyun dan berjalan semakin mendekati sang gadis yang terlihat menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan cemas dan waspada.**

 **"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku hanya dengan bersenjatakan ranting pohon suci itu" ucap Kibum tenang menatap wajah kesal gadis yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun mengakui kebodohannya sekilas dia melirik ranting pohon suci menyedihkan yang ada dalam gengaman tangannya dan membuatnya menghela semakin keras karena kesal. Dia akui memang itu merupakan senjata terbodoh yang pernah Kyuhyun pilih untuk melawan makhluk kegelapan macam Kibum. tidak ingin menyerah dengan usaha pertahanan dirinya Kyuhyun mulai memukulkan ranting Pohon suci yang di penuhi oleh daun-daun berwarna lavender yang mengrumbul tepat di ujungnya ke wajah datar Kibum berkali-kali berniat menyalurkan sedikit rasa kesalnya dan sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri pada pemuda datar itu meski setelahnya dia harus mati setidaknya dia masih berusaha melawan dan tidak diam saja. Kibum diam menerima serangan kekanakan milik Kyuhyun, namun tak berapa lama perempatan siku terlihat menyembul di dahinya melihat tingkah kekanakan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun padanya, pada wajahnya. Tenang Kibum menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat antusias menganiyaya wajah tampannya dengan ranting pohon suci itu dan menghentikan pergerakan tangan pemuda manis itu yang kini terlihat menatapnya marah dan tidak suka.**

 **"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan itu" ucap Kibum menatap iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit bersinar di dalam remang-remang malam yang semakin larut. "Kau lemah" ucapnya lagi dengan raut wajah datarnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memberenggut semakin merasa kesal karena Kibum dengan sengaja mengatainya lemah.**

 **"Apa jeleknya dengan hal itu, setidaknya aku masih berusaha memberikan perlawanan padamu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengernyit tidak suka. Kibum menatap ranting pohon suci yang masih ada di tangannya.**

 **"Sepertinya efeknya sudah menurun" ucap Kibum sedikit ambigu.**

 **"Hah~" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh pemuda bersurai kelam itu.**

 **Kibum kembali memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Singkirkan ranting pohon suci itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku dengan itu, aku terlalu kuat untuk di kalahkan dengan ranting kecil seperti itu" ucap Kibum mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengambil ranting pohon suci dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membuangnya begitu saja membuahkan sebuah pekikan protes bernada tak terima keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tak lama Kibum menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang dia gengam sejak tadi hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit oleng dan jatuh terduduk.**

 **"Hei~kasar sekali" ucap Kyuhyun tak terima saat dengan sadisnya Kibum menghempaskannya dengan sengaja.**

 **"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lepas dariku dan aku tak akan berbuat lunak padamu meski kau adalah calon ratu negeri ini" jawab Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Asal kamu masih tetap bernyawa tidak masalah bagiku melenyapkan kaki dan tanganmu" tambahnya lagi mengatakan dengan nada kelewat santai seolah pemuda itu tengah berdiskusi tentang masalah cuaca dengan gadis cantik yang setengah mengeram itu.**

 **Kyuhyun balas menatap manik berwarna silver milik Kibum dan mendesah setelahnya, sepertinya gadis itu terlalu malas untuk membalas pemuda bersurai kelam itu. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan keadaanku saat ini, mencoba kaburpun percuma, asal kau tau, gara-gara Kau sendi lengan kiriku bergeser dan kaki kananku terkoyak pedang, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira dengan keadaan seperti ini nekad memutuskan untuk kabur dan berkeliaran di dalam hutan dengan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana dan berakhir dengan di serang oleh binatang buas meski pada akhirnya aku tetap akan mati setidaknya saat ini aku masih aman bersamamu" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar berusaha menekan suaranya agar terdengar sedatar mungkin.**

 **"Pantas saja aku mencium bau darah sejak tadi dan sepertinya mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertimu" jawab Kibum menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan beberapa serigala dan anjing liar yang mengintip dari celah semak-semak mencoba mengintai mereka karena tertarik dengan bau darah milik Kyuhyun namun selama ada Kibum di samping Kyuhyun para binatang hutan itu tidak akan berani bergerak dan menyerang gadis itu.**

 **"Itu bukan salahku, kau yang membuatku terluka seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sinis. Kibum terdiam masih berdiri angkuh menatap Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tanah masih dengan memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan sejak tadi.**

 **"Hei~apa benar jika** _ **verrine**_ **seperti kalian jika memakan daging manusia yang di penuhi dengan kekuatan suci maka akan membuat kalian memiliki kekuatan yang semakin besar?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang hampir setiap hari berkeliaran di kepala cantiknya.**

 **Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan mendesah setelahnya. "Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu, pada dasarnya kekuatan kegelapan dan kekuatan suci saling bertentangan jadi tidak mungkin ada hal yang seperti kau bicarakan itu" jawab Kibum. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar jawaban Kibum Kyuhyun sedikit merasa lega.**

 **"Kenapa?! Apa kau takut jika aku akan memakanmu?!" tanya Kibum mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang mendelik terkejut.**

 **"Y~ya...jauhkan wajahmu dariku, kau membuatku kaget dan berhentilah menakut-nakuti dan menunjukan wajah menyebalkan milikmu sedekat ini dengan wajahku" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut dan berusaha meredam rasa malunya karena melihat wajah tampan Kibum yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya secara mendadak, Kibum menatap gadis cerewet itu dengan tatapan malas.**

 **"Kau berisik sekali, tidurlah" ucap Kibum seraya menancapkan jarum entah apa itu ke leher Kyuhyun dan seketika membuat gadis itu ambruk seketika ke atas tanah. Kibum mengamati wajah tenang Kyuhyun yang tertidur akibat bius yang di berikannya dan secara perlahan dirinya mulai mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun untuk menjaga gadis itu, sekali lagi Kibum mendesah menatap langit malam dengan pikiran yang berkelana jauh, setelahnya Kibum kembali menatap wajah cantik sang putri mahkota mengelus pipi merah merona selembut bayi itu dengan usapan lembut.**

 **"Cantik~" gumamnya pada angin dingin yang berhembus memainkan surai panjangnya yang terkepang acak di belakang punggungnya dengan anak-anak rambut yang menjuntai membelai pipinya kala angin dingin itu datang padanya, sungguh sosok Kibum saat ini terlihat seperti sebuah pahatan sempurna duduk tenang dengan di terangi sinar rembukan malam itu.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan duduk di atas sebuah kursi berputar di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dengan kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam dengan jari yang mengetuk-ngetuk ke atas meja kerjanya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Tidak berapa lama pemuda itu berdiri menuangkan sebuah cairan merah beraroma khas ke dalam sebuah gelas berkaki yang sebelumnya telah di isi dengan es batu. Pemuda itu memasukan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela kaca besar dan sesekali lidahnya mengecap rasa manis minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau belum menyerah tentangnya~percayalah Kim Kibum aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita lebih lama dan merasakan air mata darah seribu kali sampai kau tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mati saat kau melihatnya merengang nyawa di depanmu ratusan kali" ucapnya seraya tertawa gila dengan manik matanya yang menyala merah di dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksamu karena kau berani merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku" ucapnya lagi dengan nada penuh kepuasan.

.

.

.

•°•°•

"Hei~hei~anak-anak tenanglah, astaga, kang Sora berhenti berlarian di dalam kelas, dan Kim kangin, im jae bum berhenti berkelahi dan duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing, ya~kalian" teriak sang guru terlihat frustasi melihat anak didiknya yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya dan malah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Sang guru Malang itu menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya tepatnya menatapa ke arah kim heechul yang balas menatap malas guru tercintanya itu.

"Lady Hee bisakah kau membantuku lagi kali ini, kumohon?!" ucap sang guru. Heechul menghembuskan nafas panjang sementara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terkikik melihat raut wajah menyedihkan gurunya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berwibawa itu.

"Ayolah Heechulie lakukan saja bukankah kau sudah biasa melakukan hal itu" ucap Kyuhyun menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Hah~baiklah baiklah" jawab Heechul pada akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, membuat sang guru menerbitkan senyum penuh harap dalam tatapannya.

"Ehem-ehem" dehem Heechul mengetes suaranya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan kekuatannya. "Kang Sora berhenti berlari atau aku akan mematahkan kakimu, kangin jaebum duduk di tempat kalian atau aku akan membuang kalian dari lantai dua saat ini juga, suzy, jihyon taruh alat make up kaluan atau aku akan mendandani kalian dan menelanjangi kalian sekarang juga dan kau shim Changmin angkat kepalamu atau aku akan menyuruh penjaga kantin untuk melarangmu memasuki kantin selamanya" teriak Heechul lantang dengan aura setannya membuat seisi kelas mengerling takut menatap penampakan mengerikan Heechul, entah kenapa pemuda cantik yang memiliki nama seperti nama sang ibu dan memiliki kepribadian yang hampir mirip itu mampu membuat kelas kembali tenang tanpa ada kekacauan yang berarti.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pak" ucap Heechul dan duduk manis menatap sang guru yang menatapnya takjub dan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pelajaran bapak akan memberitahukan jika mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, ayo masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sang guru melambaikan tangannya dan mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu memasuki kelas, Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak menatap kepada seorang pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya dan memiliki mata silver indah dengan postur tubuh yang mengoda mulai memasuki kelas namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun seakan melihat langit runtuh di atas kepalanya, pemuda itu entahlah rasanya Kyuhyun pernah melihat wajah familiar pemuda itu.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatap wajah-wajah asing di dalam kelasnya yang balas melihatnya dengan tatapan penasaran yang kentara namun manik silvernya berhenti tepat di mana Kyuhyun berada, manik silver itu menatap intens ke dalam iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. "Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kibum, aku pindahan dari Jepang mohon bantuannya" ucap Kibum dan menundukan kepalanya singkat.

"Baiklah Kibum kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Baekhyun, Baekhyun angkat tanganmu" ucap sang guru pada pemuda yang terlihat tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh ya Kim Kibum sbelumnya di sekolah ini memiliki beberapa peraturan dan siswa di sini dilarang memiliki rambut panjang dan membuat tatto di bagian tubuh manapun kau mengerti bapak harap kau segera membenahi penampilanmu besok" ucap sang guru. Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap sang guru, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya angkuh menatap sang guru dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Begitukah~sepertinya kau harus bertanya kepada kepala sekolah dan mengklarifikasi peraturan itu songsaenim" ucap Kibum datar dan mengacuhkan sang guru yang melongoh terkejut melihat sikap angkuh Kibum namun apa daya Kibum terlalu menakutkan untuknya. Berbeda dengan ekspresi semua murid wanita yang melongoh takjub bahkan di lady Hee terlihat terpesona dengan sosok menawan itu. Kibum menoleh sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang sama menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya.

TBC

Untuk selanjutnya lizz akan update satu2 fic sesuai dengan mood lizz dan lizz akan update dua hari sekali oke dan selama bulan Ramadhan lizz bakal batasi update ff dengan genre dewasa dan akan mulai menulis cerita dewasa setelah Ramadhan. Oke akhir kata REVIEW please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Quietus**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Other.**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy Romance**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. hati-hati typo(s).**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan SMEnt tapi untuk Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung mereka adalah milik Lizz juga cerita abal ini murni dari otak lizz.**

 **Warning**

 **Alur maju mundur cantik jadi yang ada huruf blok hitam itu kejadian masa lalu dan tulisan biasa itu kejadian masa depan oke.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Perasaan apa ini?! Kenapa rasanya sesak dan sangat tidak nyaman, kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit dan paru-paru ku menyempit?!" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati penuh dengan perasaan aneh seraya berbisik dan meremas kaos depan bagian dadanya sementara dirinya masih tidak fokus dan gelisah di antara kursi tempatnya duduk.

"...hyun, Kyuhyun~"

"Hah~apa?!" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat Changmin memanggil namanya dengan suara berbisik dan melemparinya dengan bulatan-bulatan kertas kecil tepat ke arah kepalanya.

"Nanti siang jadikan?! jangan melamun terus, aku memangil-mangil namamu dari tadi evil"ucap Changmin setengah mengeram seraya menempelkan tubuhnya di atas meja agar suara bidikannya bisa di dengar Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Ehemz...Shim Changmin jika kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelarajanku dengan serius kau bisa keluar sekarang dan kau Kyu kau juga bisa ikut dengan Changmin jika kau keberatan dengan kelasku atau merasa bosan berada di sini" ucap sang guru yang menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan Changmin secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan mengumamkan kata maaf ke arah gurunya tanpa dia sadari dua manik silver tengah mengawasinya intens dengan suara setengah mengeram marah dan setelahnya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **Sinar mentari pagi itu perlahan mulai mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan, membuat mata gadis bersurai karamel lembut itu sedikit terganggu, di angkatnya tangan kirinya yang menganggur yang tak terikat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena silau cahaya mentari pagi.**

 **"Sudah pagi ya?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa karena tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekitarnya. Nyaris kosong dan sepi. Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda aneh clan** _ **Verrine**_ **yang bernama Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak menemukan keberadaannya di manapun, tak berapa lama sebuah decihan lirih di sertai senyum sarkastik terlihat menyembul dari bibir mungilnya kala melihat tangan kanannya terikat kencang oleh sulur pohon, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan dia tidur sambil duduk seraya bersandar pada pohon seperti ini, seingatnya kemarin dirinya tidur di atas tanah beralaskan rumput hangat.**

 **"Kau sudah bangun?!" tanya sebuah suara sedikit menyentaknya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut tapi saat mengenali suara menyebalkan yang membuatnya terikat di pohon dengan posisi menyedihkan seperti ini membuat gadis bersurai karamel itu langsung melengoskan kepalanya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh tidak berusaha menanggapi ucapan pemuda bermata silver atau Kibum yang datang entah darimana sambil mendekap bermacam-macam buah yang terlihat mengiurkan di dadanya. Kibum berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan meletakan buah-buahan itu di depan gadis yang masih mencoba bersikap acuh namun tak ayal melihat buah-buahan-buahan yang tampak segar membuatnya sedikit kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri yang hampir menetes, Kyuhyun lapar dan asal tau saja sejak kemarin dia sama sekali tak bisa memakan dan menyentuh apapun saat ayahnya, yang mulia raja Han mengatakan jika dia berniat menikahkan dirinya dengan orang yang tak di kenal dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem melegakan tengorokannya yang terasa sedikit kering itu dengan sikap sok cuek dengan kepalanya yang masih dalam posisi sama, melengos tak ingin menatap Kibum atau buah-buahan yang tampak mengiurkan yang di dalam iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun seolah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gestur memanggil untuk di makan membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah dan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh tekad.**

 **Sementara Kibum, pemuda bermata silver itu menatap Kyuhyun intens dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, terlihat sekali binar aneh yang mulai mendominasi manik silvernya.**

 **"Tidak mau makan?!" tanyanya datar dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun, rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menengelamkan Kibum dalam kubangan lumpur dan menginjak-injaknya kepala tampannya dengan sadis jika bisa.**

 **"Lebih baik mati secara terhormat daripada memakan makanan yang kau bawa, aku tau kau berbuat baik padaku, memberiku makan agar aku gemuk serta memiliki banyak daging dan setelahnya kau akan memakan daging ku kan?! jangan pikir aku tidak tau dengan rencanamu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mendelik judes ke arah Kibum yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak di buat-buat, karena memang itulah ekspresi yang selalu di tampilkan oleh Kibum sepanjang hidupnya.**

 **"Terserah~" jawab Kibum seraya mengendikan bahunya acuh mengambil buah persik paling besar, berdiri dengan angkuh di depan Kyuhyun dan mengingit buah persik itu dengan nikmat, seolah ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun jika buah-buahan yang di bawahnya tadi rasanya benar-benar sangat enak dan menyegarkan. Tanpa bisa di tahan Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya keluh, melempar tatapan paling membunuh untuk Kibum dan kembali melengoskan wajahnya seraya mengerutu pelan bagai dengungan lebah yang menganggu.**

 **Kruukk...Krruuyyuukkkkkk**

 **Langkah Kibum terhenti saat mendengar suara nista dari perut Kyuhyun yang dengan nyaringnya seolah menendang gendang telinganya. "...tapi..." ucap Kibum menjeda dengan sorot mata yang sulit di artikan.**

 **"Bisa diam tidak, aku sedang makan, jangan menganggu, suruh cacing-cacing di dalam perutmu untuk berhenti bernyanyi" ucap Kibum seraya melirik Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis yang tersunggih di bibirnya, nyaris mengejek. Mendengar ucapan Kibum tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merutuki perut bodohnya yang mempermalukannya dengan sangat, bahkan wajahnya kini terlihat memerah sempurna.**

 **"Itu bukan urusanmu.." jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil di depan Kibum dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari lirikan jenaka Kibum. Kibum sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput dengan tubuhnya yang bermandikan sinar matahari pagi membuatnya merasa hangat seketika.**

 **Kyuhyun menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Kibum saat tak mendapati suara atau pergerakan apapun dari pemuda bermata silver itu. Iris selelehan karamelnya menatap intens pemuda yang kini terlihat mulai memejamkan matanya dengan santai. Kyuhyun mengamati postur tubuh dan wajah pemuda bermata silver itu dari samping dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja merasuk ke dalam hatinya, entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sedikit sendu kala menatap Kibum, bahkan jantungnya mulai mengkhianatinya mendendangkan suara debaran berisik yang menghentak dadanya.**

 **Kyuhyun menatap surai kelamnya, pipinya, dagunya, bahu kokohnya, kulit seputih porselen miliknya, leher jenjangnya, jari-jari tangannya, kaki panjangnya dan yang terakhir bibirnya yang memerah mengoda. "Dia sempurna~" bisik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memuji sosok tampan Kibum yang tidur terlentang di depannya dengan tatapan sejuta arti.**

 **Hingga kejadian lucu membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa beberapa saat setelahnya, saat sebuah burung Pipit kecil terbang melintas di atas kepala Kibum dan melemparkan rudalnya dengan sangat biadap mendarat tepat di dahi pemuda pemilik manik silver yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mimpinya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan wajah bodoh kala tau ada sebuah benda putih, lengket, bau dan menjijikan yang mampir tanpa permisi di atas kepalanya.**

 **"Mmpptt..." tawa Kyuhyun tertahan melihat wajah datar Kibum yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel karena di tertawaan oleh gadis cantik itu dengan wajah setengah memerah karena menahan tawa.**

 **"Senang?!" tanyanya dengan nada datarnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa dan menunduk membenamkan kepalanya ke atas pangkuannya dengan tubuh yang berguncang hebat.**

 **Kibum terbangun dari duduknya. "Aish...sialan..." desis Kibum saat kotoran burung itu meluncur turun ke hidung mancungnya membuatnya sedikit berjengkit. Kyuhyun semakin tergelak menatap pemuda berwajah datar itu tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah sungai yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dengan wajah yang mengernyit jijik membuat perut Kyuhyun terasa sakit karena tertawa berlebihan, bahkan tawanya bisa di katakan heboh dengan tangan kiri yang memukul-mukul tanah dengan keras.**

 **"Ugh...perutku sakit, hahaha..." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air matanya yang tanpa sadar menetes di sudut-sudut matanya masih dengan tawa yang tersisa.**

 **"Mati saja sana" balas Kibum dengan nada datar tapi masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan sebal melihat gadis bersurai karamel itu yang sudah duduk anggun seperti posisinya semula seraya berdehem lirih mencoba menjadi seorang putri yang terhormat lagi di depan Kibum namun tak berapa lama Kyuhyun tertawa lebih sadis lagi, Kibum hanya bisa menatap tawa gadis itu dalam diam dan setelahnya senyum tipis mampir di bibirnya. Sepertinya tawa Kyuhyun telah menular padanya.**

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun terduduk resah di bangkunya dengan iris selekehan karamel miliknya yang terlihat waspada. "Aku merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu, apa dia masih melihatku?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang asyik mengunyah makanan seperti sapi kelaparan. Bahkan wajah idiotnya kini tengah menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan mulut penuh dan gestur mencari orang yang di maksud Kyuhyun, tampak sekali jika kebodohannya dalam tingkat yang mengkhawatirkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin melempar bangku pada pemuda tiang itu saking kesalnya.

Plak

"Aduh" jerit Changmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mendeplak kepala Changmin dengan keras.

"Astaga kenapa aku memiliki teman seidiot dirimu sih. chwang~" cibir Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan sang food monster yang berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dari kantin, namun sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh pemuda manis itu. Karena sedikit penasaran Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat dimana pemuda murid baru yang bernama Kim Kibum itu yang sejak tadi tengah menatapnya intens dan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Namun sebuah kernyitan aneh mempir di dahinya kala melihat kursi yang beberapa menit yang lalu ada isinya sekarang telah kosong. Pemuda itu telah pergi sepertinya entah dia pergi kemana.

"Hei~Kyu," jerit sebuah suara di kejauhan Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Baek?!" tanya Kyuhyun setelah jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pemuda mungil yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Tentang tugas kelompok kita bagaimana jika mengerjakannya di rumahku saja, aku ingin tugas ini segera selesai hari ini juga soalnya besok aku tidak punya waktu karena aku memiliki urusan yang tidak bisa ku tinggal, tidak apa-apa kan?!" tanya Baekhyun sedikit harap-harap cemas.

"Oke baiklah, tidak masalah"

"Sip~nanti pulangnya kita bersama-sama ya kebetulan kakakku akan menjemput nanti" ceria Baekhyun.

"Baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa?!

"Astaga~yak~kau mengangetkanku" jerit Kyuhyun terkejut karena melihat penampakan Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf" jawab Kibum seraya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi mengemaskan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Reaksi yang sama sepertinya, reaksi yang membuat Kibum tidak pernah bosan untuk menatap wajah pemuda manis pemilik wajah sama seperti kekasihnya dulu.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa gugup saat melihat tatapan mata Kibum yang terlihat aneh saat menatapnya.

"Tidak~aku hanya~sedikit merindukanmu" jawab Kibum seduktif mengelus pipi mulus Kyuhyun dengan tatapan paling lembut yang pernah di rasakan Kyuhyun membuat sedikit perasaan aneh mampir di sudut hatinya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat perasaannya seakan menyesak kemudian, entah kenapa sebersit perasaan lega dan nyaman yang sulit di jelaskan kala jemari dingin pemuda tampan itu terjulur dan mengelus pipinya. Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa seolah tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri jika berhadapan dengan Kibum.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kibum mundur dua langkah dan wajah sendu penuh kesedihan serta penyesalan mendalam dan berubah mendingin dalam sekejab mata. Kibum berbalik menjauh dari Kyuhyun seolah sedang membuat benteng tak terlihat di antara mereka, entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merasa aneh dengan sikap pemuda itu. Kyuhyun merasa sikapnya kadang dingin kadang hangat dan sangat sulit untuk di tebak tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun heran adalah entah kenapa saat Kibum menyentuhnya seolah-olah Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh, seperti djejavu dan hal itu membuatnya sering kali merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang terasa nyaman sekaligus membingungkan. Seolah dirinya memang sering melakukan hal seintens itu dengan pemuda datar dingin berwajah tampan itu.

"Kim Kibum sebenarnya siapa dirimu, kenapa kehadiranmu sangat mengusiknya" bisik Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang telah menjauh itu dengan iris selelehan karamel yang tiba-tiba menyenduh.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 **"Makanlah ini" ucap Kibum seraya menyodorkan buah segar ke arah mulut Kyuhyun lagi.**

 **"Aku tidak mau, jadi berhentilah memaksaku dan biarkan aku mati secara terhormat" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh keangkuhan menatap Kibum.**

 **"Dasar gadis keras kepala" ujar Kibum meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan membopongnya seperti karung beras.**

 **"Hei~turunkan aku, mau kemana kita?!" tanya Kyuhyun berontak dengan panik didalam gendongan Kibum.**

 **"Kau tidak makan apa-apa sepanjang hari, paling tidak minumlah sedikit air, apa kau tidak merasa haus dan lapar" tanya Kibum menurunkan Kyuhyun di samping sungai kecil dengan air yang terlihat sangat jernih dan menyegarkan.**

 **"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, apa kau tidak mendengarku?" ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala dan mendelik tajam karena Kibum sedang mendorong kepala Kyuhyun kedalam air, berharap wanita keras kepala itu bisa segera minum air dan berhenti merepotkan dirinya.**

 **"Apa jangan-jangan minum air sedikit bisa membuatmu melar seperti balon hah?!" tanya Kibum dengan wajah lempengnya.**

 **Kyuhyun mendelik tidak terima mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Huh~dasar tidak sopan, aku tidak akan gemuk hanya karena air sialan ini dan bisakah kau berhenti mendorong kepalaku, brengsek" ucap Kyuhyun setengah mengeram dan menatap tajam Kibum dari ekor matanya.**

 **"Hah~" desah Kibum pada akhirnya, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada manusia dengan sikap keras kepala yang sangat keterlaluan seperti Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu~" ujar Kibum lagi seraya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali dan melemparkan tubuh kecil milik Kyuhyun ke udara dengan sikap yang kelewat santai.**

 **"Minumlah sepuasnya" lanjut Kibum lagi dengan seringaian yang tercetak di bibir semerah darah miliknya.**

 **"Ggyaaaaaa...terkutuklah kau Kim Kibum" jerit Kyuhyun membahana di udara sebelum dirinya jatuh ke dalam air sungai karena di lempar oleh pemuda berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu dengan sangat biadap.**

 **Byuurr...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

• **°•°•**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

 **"Dasar jahat, sungguh tidak tahu sopan santun, apa begini caramu memperlakukan seorang putri hah? menyebalkan~muka datar idiot" runtuk Kyuhyun sengit menyumpahi Kibum yang terduduk santai tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Kyuhyun serta sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari mulut gadis cantik yang ada di belakangnya itu.**

 **"Awas saja jika kau menengok ke belakang dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menatap tubuhku" ancam Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Kibum dengan satu kaki yang di layangkan menjejak punggung Kibum dengan sikap kurang ajar dan terlihat menantang menahan tubuh Kibum agar tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menjaga agar pemuda kekurangan ekspresi itu tidak coba-coba mengintip dirinya. Kibum hanya memutar bola mata silvernya dengan tatapan malas seraya bertopang dagu menatap ke arah depan, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat penampakan setengah telanjang Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan angkuh di belakangnya.**

 **"Kalau begitu sembunyi saja di hutan, udara di sini tidak baik, Putri rapuh sepertimu akan langsung mati jika terhempas angin dan nanti kau bisa terkena flu jika seperti itu" ucap Kibum menghina dengan nada malasnya.**

 **"Kau kira aku kecoak hah~enak saja, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan asal kau tau, lagipula kau pikir ini salah siapa hah~membuatku jadi seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis menatap gaun sutranya yang di pakainya terpaksa harus di jemur karena basah kuyup akibat Kibum yang melempar dirinya dengan kurang ajar ke dalam sungai, bahkan Kyuhyun harus rela menelanjangi dirinya sendiri karena hal itu.**

 **"Hachi..." Kyuhyun mengosok hidungnya sementara Kibum hanya melirik malas gadis keras kepala yang ada di belakangnya itu. Kibum menghela nafas dalam dan melepaskan jubah panjangnya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Pakai itu jika kau tidak ingin sakit"**

 **Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan heran. "Bukankah kau memang menginginkan kematianku agar kau bisa segera naik tahta hah?!" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.**

 **Kibum menatap Kyuhyun intens dan terdiam lama. "Memang, tapi aku tidak harus membunuhmu saat ini juga" balas Kibum dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

• **°•°•**

 **Malam telah beranjak mengeser sang terang dan berganti dengan kegelapan pekat di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun merebah miring di atas rumput dengan iris selelehan karamel miliknya yang menatap lekat punggung pemuda bersurai gelap itu yang berdiri kokoh di depannya menatap langit malam. Sementara suarai gelapnya terlihat melambai di terpa oleh angin dingin malam itu.**

 **"Kenapa dia tidak tidur?!" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati Iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun kembali menjelajahi segala hal yang ada di tubuh Kibum dengan tatapan yang menerawang dan setengah terpesona, mungkin tanpa di sadarinya Kyuhyun sudah terjebak oleh pesona yang di keluarkan Kibum padanya.**

 **"...sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya berdiri di depanku dan menatapku dengan mata silver miliknya itu, sejak itu aku merasa...bahwa dia adalah...pemuda tampan yang sangat indah...entah sejak kapan tapi aku sadar jika tatapan mataku mungkin tidak akan pernah teralihkan dari sosoknya..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar.**

 **"Tak taukah kau Kim Kibum, kau sudah terlalu jauh membuatku terlibat dan Kini mungkin tanpa sadar aku sudah menyerahkan hatimu padamu, ini gila tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu" bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati di tengah kesadarannya yang makin menghilang karena rasa kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

• **°•°•**

 **"Hei~apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi, namun karena merasa suara berat itu memanggil namanya mau tak mau Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok Kibum yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan pedang di tangan kirinya menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.**

 **"Kalau kau terjaga, bisakah kau membantuku?!" ucap Kibum lagi, Kyuhyun mengerjakan matanya dan bangkit terduduk dengan nyawa yang setengah terkumpul.**

 **"Yang datang di belakangku~apa warnanya, bisa kau memberitahukanku?!" tambah Kibum lag. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Kibum. Namun tak berapa lama di belakang Kibum terlihat sebuah burung raksasa dengan tiga mata dan sayang yang terkenal lebar hampir empat meter dengan cakar setajam pedang yang mengarah pada pemuda berwajah datar itu. Mata Kyuhyun membola seketika.**

 **"BIRU" Kyuhyun berteriak keras memberitahukan. Kibum berbalik dan langsung menebas burung besar yang bernama "Imajin" itu dengan sekali kibasan namun sayang burung itu berhasil menghindar meski harus rela dadanya terkoyak dan serangan kedua burung itu berhasil melayangkan cakarnya ke punggung Kyuhyun mengakibatkan gaun sutranya robek dengan jejak darah pada tiga sobekannya. Dan burung itu kembali menghilangkan dirinya.**

 **"Dimana dia?! Sebelah mana?!tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat sosok penampakan itu, Kibum tidak dapat melihat sosoknya namun dia bisa merasakan kehadirannya meski samar.**

 **" ...tidak terlihat dia menghilang" jerit Kyuhyun panik Bercampur dengan sikap frustasi sementara tangan kanan Kibum masih erat mengengam jemari dingin Kyuhyun erat.**

 **"Aku tanya sebelah mana?!" Kibum menjerit lagi penuh dengan ketegasan memaksa Kyuhyun memberikan posisi pasti agar Kibum bisa membunuh burung setan itu. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menangis saja namun iris karamelnya menatap sosok di sebelah kirinya meski tidak terlalu jelas namun Kyuhyun yakin jika itu adalah penampakan makhluk mengerikan itu.**

 **"KIRI" Kyuhyun menjerit pasti. Dan tanpa ragu Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kiri dan dengan tebasan pasti Kibum mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah kiri, arah datangnya burung setan itu dan dalam sekejab Kibum berhasil menebasnya menjadi dua bagian membuat bangkai burung setan itu jatuh ke tanah dan melepuh setelahnya.**

 **"Yang di tunggu tidak datang dan yang tidak di tunggulah yang datang" ucap Kibum dengan nada aneh dalam suaranya seraya menatap burung setan itu yang kini sudah tak berbekas di rumput.**

 **Kyuhyun terdiam merasakan sesak dan perasaan aneh dan rasa mati rasa yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuhnya.**

 **BRUK**

 **Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di rerumputan dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya serta wajah yang memucat drastis.**

 **"Kenapa?!" tanya Kibum sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.**

 **"Aku tidak tau, punggungku panas seperti terbakar dan kepalaku terasa pusing dan berputar" jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang terdapat bekas sobekan di sana.**

 **"Punggungmu terluka, kurasa kau terkena racun yang ada di kukunya" jelas Kibum.**

 **"Apa aku akan mati, Kibum?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.**

 **Kibum berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah dinginnya. " mungkin, matilah secara terhormat" bisik Kibum pada akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun intens.**

 **"Jahat~kau bahkan akan membiarkanku mati dengan cara seperti ini, Kibum idiot" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah.**

 **BRUK**

 **Dan akhirnya pertahanan Kyuhyun ambruk, Kyuhyun jatuh ke atas rumput dan diam tidak bergerak. Langit malam itu tampak begitu cerah dengan bulan sempurna yang bersinar di langit malam sebagai penerang dalam gelapnya malam.**

 **Kibum berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sebentar seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di hidung Kyuhyun.**

 **"Manusia lemah cepat sekali mati" bisik Kibum matanya menjelajah sekitar. Kibum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju sebuah tumbuhan obat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kyuhyun berada, di cabutnya Tamanan itu dan di masukannya kedalam mulutnya. Kibum mengunyah tanaman obat itu seraya mendekati Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sejenak dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir pucat milik Kyuhyun, mendesak bibir Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya agar terbuka dan memberikan akses untuk tanaman obat itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan menetralisir racun yang menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum kembali mengunyah tanaman obat itu lagi dan memasukan tanaman itu kembali ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Hingga Kyuhyun sedikit tersadar dan menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kibum menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang berangsur sedikit pulih bersyukurlah karena tanaman obat itu bereaksi dengan cepat menetralisir racun dari burung setan itu. Kibum membersihkan bekas ceceran Saliva di sudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.**

 **"... Apa yang kau berikan padaku?! Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lemahnya, menatap Kibum yang melepas jubah besarnya dengan gerakan sensual yang menambah kesan sempurna pada sosoknya.**

 **" itu rumput obat penetralisir racun untuk memperpanjang usiamu" jelas Kibum tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.**

 **"Kenapa kau membuka jubahmu?!"**

 **"Untuk membungkus tubuhmu, kau mengigil" jawab Kibum lagi dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang entah kenapa mulai bersikap baik padanya.**

 **Kibum mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celana panjangnya. "Buka mulutmu dan makanlah ini" ucap Kibum lagi menyodorkan sebuah pil berwarna ungu cerah ke depan bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab dengan patuh Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dan menelan pil yang Kibum berikan padanya.**

 **"Terima kasih Kibum" bisik Kyuhyun masih menatap wajah Kibum dengan lebih seksama sementara Kibum balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.**

 **"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah dia selesai mengunyah pil itu dan menelannya dengan sempurna.**

 **"Terlalu cepat bertanya, racunmu yang ada dalam tubuhmu tidak akan sepenuhnya hilang hanya karena itu"**

 **"Maksudmu aku bisa mati kapanpun, begitu?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke atas melihat bulan penuh yang menguasai langit malam ini dengan angkuhnya.**

 **"Aku tidak berharap kau akan mati" jawab Kibum dan kembali mengalihkan manik matanya tepa ke iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun.**

 **"Aku mengerti, karena aku di butuhkan makanya aku tidak boleh mati saat ini, bernarkan?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.**

 **"Ya~aku membutuhkanmu" jawab Kibum dengan makna tersirat seraya menatap Kyuhyun semakin intens.**

 **Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam dengan aura aneh yang menyelimuti mereka yang saling menatap dan enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain.**

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tatapan mata laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil sport merah miliknya itu terlihat tajam menatap langsung ke arah gerbang sekolah yang belum terbuka itu karena memang belum waktunya bel pulang sekolah berkumandang.

"Hah~sudah sejak lama aku menantikan hal ini, Cho Kyuhyun~aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk berjumpa denganmu lagi, ku harap kau tidak terlalu kecewa denganku yang telah berubah terlalu jauh, karena aku yang sangat mencintaimu ini tidak bisa membiarkanmu dengannya, aku melakukan ini karena cintaku padamu" bisik pemuda bersurai pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit dengan tatapan yang menerawang.

"Aku, kau dan dia~kita sudah terjebak dalam permainan takdir yang berubah menjadi sebuah kutukan yang tidak termaafkan, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berhenti merelakanmu" lanjut pemuda itu sekali lagi dengan tatapan sendu yang seolah tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

"Yak~berhentilah menyeretku cadel, kau kira aku sapi?!" ucapan datar dari seorang pemuda mengalihkan atensi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Di sana berdiri pemuda bersurai kelamnya yang sedang berjalan di seret oleh pemuda berwajah sama datarnya dengan kulit pucatnya menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah dia akan segera keluar sebentar lagi, bodoh~aku tidak ingin melewatkan Jonginku begitu saja" ucap pemuda yang di panggil cadel itu sama sekali tidak mengubris ucapan teman berwajah datarnya itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap pemuda bersurai gelap itu dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut namun tak berapa lama sebuah seringaian dan sebuah dengusan keras keluar dari bibirnya.

"Takdir itu sungguh mengejutkan" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri menjulang menatap bocah bersurai kelam itu dengan tatapan menantang penuh dengan intimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek" tanya sebuah suara berat lainnya dari arah yang berbeda seketika membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke asal suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada mengeram terkesan tidak sopan itu, bahkan saking seriusnya tatapannya dia tidak menyadari jika kelas sudah bubar dan banyak murid yang sudah tersebar dan berniat pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"...kau disini!?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap sesosok dingin dengan tatto di wajahnya yang menatapnya sedikit bengis dengan tatapan santai seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Menurutmu?!" jawab pemuda bersurai kelam~Kubum~ dengan tatapan sedikit menantang.

"Bukankah ini terlihat seperti lelucon, Kibum" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap ke arah bocah bersurai gelap yang tadi mampu menarik atensinya sejak tadi, membuat Kibum mau tak mau ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda yang sedang di lihat oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Dan di sana Kibum dapat melihat bayangan dirinya, sesosok pemuda dengan wajah yang sama persis sepertinya, dirinya yang lain, Kibum yang hidup di dunia ini. Kibum mengamati ekspresi terkejut dari pemuda itu dengan tatapan tenangnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan terkejut pemuda bersurai kelam itu.

"Kris Hyung, kau sudah datang" sebuah teriakan kali ini datang memangil nama pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kris pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlihat mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Oh~apa kalian ada masalah?!" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kibum dan Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tidak tentu saja tidak, kami adalah teman lama. Ayo kita pulang" ujar Kris sedikit melirik wajah super dingin milik Kibum.

"Eh~Hyung kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. kyu ini kakakku Kris" ujar Baekhyun ceria. Kris mengerling ke arah Kibum yang mengeram dan menyambut uluran jemari Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum kedua tangan itu bertemu dengan cekatan Kibum menahan tangan Kyuhyun di udara seraya berdiri menantang dan menyembunyikan sosok Kyuhyun yang melonggoh bingung dengan wajah memerah menatap tangannya yang di gengaman erat oleh Kibum.

"Apa kau ingin mati, entahlah dariku dan dari Kyuhyunku sekarang juga sebum aku menghabisimu" ucap Kibum dengan nada super dingin hingga membuat Baekhyun berjengkit ngeri.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan setelahnya dia berdiri dengan sikap angkuhnya, menantang Kibum dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. "Sebelum dia jadi milikmu, dia adalah milikku, brengsek" ucap Kris lagi dengan aura membunuh yang terlihat memancar keluar.

TBC

Tbcnya gg elit lizz tau tapi tetep di tunggu reviewnya ya. Kalau gg lizz bakalan kena penyakit malez dan ff ini bakal luama banget updatenya atau lizz bisa discontinuedtin jika memungkinkan so REVIEW please.


End file.
